


Break for me, Pet

by Niconsernetta



Series: A Nation of Glass [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Trolls, Witch-Hunters, Witches, Witchkyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconsernetta/pseuds/Niconsernetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him willingly and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break for me, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my deviantart account: http://niconsernetta.deviantart.com/art/Break-For-Me-Pet-190394194
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Break For Me, Pet by [Niconsernetta](https://niconsernetta.wordpress.com/) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Based on a work at <http://niconsernetta.deviantart.com/art/Break-For-Me-Pet-190394194>.  
> Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6204751>.

She comes to him willingly and he knows it.

He knows that from her time of sexual awakening until now her life has been set ahead of her in steps and paces by someone else. Until she threw a wrench in it and left her home to come to this city, a fluke that no one could have predicted because she is half human after all. When it became painfully apparent to her that she was forever inclined towards submission was a string of men that would look at her like she was a freak after asking for things they would never be expected to have asked of them.

Her lips are dancing down his chest, hands and fingers tracing the detailed tattoos on his body leaving intricate swirls of hot pleasure behind. Hands grasp at her back, urging her down to the place stiff and aching for her to finally touch. He would give her what her body craved without making her feel like a monster for wanting it; he would dominate her body like the others but not like the others.

A delicate hand so small compared to his own close around the base of him and he gasps as the warmth invades there to, a small happy noise in the back of her throat where her lips are pressed to the space just above his navel. His hips jerk at the full stroke of him in her hands; slower and longer than any he'd ever given himself even back in the days when it was still necessary.

She rolls her eyes up to lock with his as she settles completely down and takes him into her mouth. Blue met a dark gold green and his breath came in a sharp intake of air as a clever tongue trails a long wet line slowly up the length of him. His cock jerked involuntarily at that and his abs tensed in reflex as her mouth closed itself around his head, the world swam in colors as she began to suckle him.

A suck, a swirl, and tantalizing nibble she continued mercilessly working her way up and down the span of him with maddening listlessness. His body ached for release as his hands slid into auburn hair trying with force of will to make her do as he wanted but it wasn't quite time for that yet. "Pet-," he begins a shiver running up and down the span of his spine.

She chuckled low in her throat, against the stiff flesh locked deep within and he groaned at the vibrations. A long hard suckle brought her back to his end and with an audible pop he slid from her mouth. "Master." She rolls her eyes back down to the business at hand, his length now dripping pre-seed liberally, with a lick of her lips she's on him again.

A quick swipe of the tongue whisks the liquid away before the torturous speed finally gave way to something bearable; she set a rougher tempo against him, harder and faster than before until he lets out a whimper above her. Taking him down to the root she pulls up hard and slow, teeth trailing against him with enough pressure to stay on just this side of pain as more and more of the thick girth of him reveals itself her hand closes around it sending a jolt of that hot pleasure straight up his body like a jolt of electricity.

His eyes go wide as he bucks upwards a low groan escaping his lips as he bursts into her mouth in one long thick jet. Unbidden she swallows the warmth in her mouth, it doesn't bother her like it does some girls there's nothing gross about it at all. She's the best at it and has been taught to be the best at it, from both his hand and the hand of the others.

Leaning back against the couch panting he collects himself for the task ahead, fantasizing on what he would do to her today and what he would leave for another day; his left hand frees itself from the tangle of her hair to brush his own blond strands back before coming to rest on the leather arm and the other pets the silky strands gingerly. The darker part of his brain is growling a delectable 'Good girl,' and he whispers it to her as she leaves the beautiful key behind to press her cheek against the inside of his thigh nuzzling closer. The tender side of him likes this.

His fingers slide from her hair down to her neck to trace the pattern that he knew was there, trailing his index finger over the spidery runes that marred pale flesh. One of the three markings on her body, one of the three of his markings. His finger reaches her lips and traces the adorable bow shape, drawing her up into his lap and her lips to his.

He can taste himself in the kiss, a salty but all together not unpleasant taste mixed with the taste of her mouth. He plunders her mouth gently at first and then mercilessly as it to remind her who is master here, who is dominant to the other. He kisses her brutally while one hand traces the runes at her neck and the other the place lower where the shadowy marks lay. His fingers trace the markings at her groin the trailing markings touching everything but the pinkest and silkiest of flesh; she falls flush against him under his demanding touch and kiss the front of her body pressed to his until there is almost no room between the two so that when his finger slips inside her he can feel the abrupt clench of her stomach as well as her body.

"Good girl." He says louder, his voice holding the edge of a growl and he can feel the reaction of his voice deep in her body. She squeezes around his finger where it trailed against the sensitive spot that only he knew about as it slipped free. Her eyes are darker now and his are too as he commands her to once more kneel on the floor with her back to him.

It doesn't take him long to move into place behind her hands moving to the tips of her breasts, his fingers roll her nipples and she follows the movement with both her chest and her hips. This ridiculously sensitive place was where the second of his marks was suspended between the other two, he likes this place. Long ago he decided this, her breasts weren't small and they weren't obscenely big rather they were the perfect size for his hand if a little too large for them to fit properly. The warm globes of flesh fluttered with the rapid pulse of her heart so near, when he pinched both peaks and drew away from her the tantalizing arch of his back drew his tongue down to trace a line against the rigidity of her spine.

"Master," the word is a plea on her lips, he doesn't have to check once more to know that she is soaking and ready.

"Not yet." He growls biting into one shoulder as his left hand moves to trace the distended bit of flesh that lay in wait for him. Her strangled gasp was music to his ears; the choked sob that came next broke on his senses like waves on a beach. His right hand dipped to join his left and he could feel the effort it took not to grind against him, to keep her hands firmly planted on the wood of the coffee table where she knew he wanted them.

His whispered pleas for him to finish take on their own life as he grinds the hardness of himself into the softness of her groin never halting the dancing of his fingers. In his arms she's writhing and burning incandescent fire, biting her lip to keep the sounds in although she knows he doesn't like that. When she's shaking and leaning heavily against both him and the table for support he smiles and removes his hands. "Soon, please soon." She manages.

His lips press themselves to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, "Please what, pet?" he asks nipping and sucking at the place where her pulse beat strongest against her skin. She's making those sounds he likes so much, those small helpless pleasured sounds that filled him with such a vicious pleasure, the sounds that hardened him to diamond but he wouldn't fulfill the both of them just yet.

"Master." This time it's a long drawn out moan that leaves her panting for breath at the incomplete sound, stopped half way through the word as he hoists her up and carries her to the bedroom. "Please."

"Please what, pet." He asks again depositing her on the bed and kneeling over her small form, trembling with desire and all consuming need. The gold, green and black of her eyes were starting to glow, not darken with passion but glow with an insistent need that beat against the inside of her body like a caged beast. In that moment he saw coherent speech leave her, knew that she'd forgotten her first language and pressed her against the bed under his strength.

The feeling of his hard body against the softness of hers was enough to set her to whimpering again when he ground against her it was all she could do to keep herself from keening. She bucks up against him violently as his teeth set into the wild thing beneath her skin; it fights against him with the fire that burns beneath her skin like the phoenix.

"Sate me," she whispers in his ear, voice husky and accented, her hands search the space between them for the stone caught between them resting heavily on her belly. "Fill me again and again until I scream and trash beneath you." The hand holding he reigns to his kingdom squeezed him mercilessly. "Until I forget again, Tristian." She draws him into a shaky kiss and pours the desperation and all consuming need into the kiss. "Please." The last was a whimper of absolute need and now there was no longer a master and a slave, now it was just him and her entwined forever in this way.

He presses himself into her with a slow and steady pressure, feels her body constrict around him as her head falls back at the sensation. Before he's fully settled within her she's already shifted violently downward seating him to his balls in one swift motion, impaling herself effectively on him. He feels himself slam against her cervix, hears the shout of ecstasy muffled by his shoulder and groans aloud.

Now was not the time to go slow or to tease, with her legs locked firmly around his waist and nails already buried in his back now was most definitely not the time to tease. She couldn't take it and to be honest neither could he, drawing himself back until only the tip of him penetrated her core he snapped his hips forward and in one solid stroke touched that sensitive place and once again hit her cervix with less than gentle force.

It was easy to forget that she was stronger than he was. That she wouldn't break as easily as the others. Now, she wasn't made out of the glass he sometimes deluded himself into think that she was. Primal and hungry and one hundred percent female he let himself go and slammed hard and furious into her, their mutual cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls but her more so.

She meets his relentless pace with her own movement with equal or greater determination, her body craving release screaming and demanding it of him. The thrusts into her edged with hot sweet fire coiling in her loins and exploding in bright shuddering bursts forcing her further and further towards baser nature. Nothing was helping, not the taste of his skin at her shoulder, not the feeling of him above her and in her, lips and teeth and tongue playing hell with her neck, not the nauseatingly sensitive nipples brushing against his chest adding yet another sensation into the blinding experience.

He's whispering in her ear now, remembering who master is, giving her more and more. Her head falls back and her eyes shut as the first chink in the wall of iron control appears and the first shard falls heralding a chain reaction of spider web like cracks to spread through the metal like impacted glass. "Look at me, pet."

The harsh whisper of his voice leaves no room for question and she meets his gaze just inches from her own, his hands have moved both of her wrists high above her head pinning them to the bed. Her body writhes in instinctive panic to free them but in terms of physical strength he has her beaten before the contest even begins, the possessive look in his eyes has her shattering part way. Her head falls back on a cry of his name as the seal of her orgasm breaks out in a thin wiring of cracks like frost on a window.

It wouldn't be long now, it actually amazing the analytical mind within her that she'd lasted so long to start with.

The animalistic thrusts of his body into hers, the slamming at the end of her which by all means should've been painful all sped the process. The glass was falling with the speed and relentlessness of the impending orgasm low in her belly tense and raging like a thunderstorm just off the shore, each movement sending a knife of pleasure down to coil the storm tighter and tighter. Unbearably tight inside tears fell from her eyes as her head shaking from side to side in denial of one of the inevitable happenings.

When she came it would break.

He's thrusting harder and harder, sinking again and again into willing flesh because he knows as well as she does. He's only done this once before, made her loose this much control before. In her ear he's whispering. "Break for me, pet." Again and again and again with each and every thrust.

In his hands he's tilted her lips so he'd touching that place that made her see stars before slamming into the back of her, withdrawing through devastatingly tight muscle spasming uncontrollably and diving back into her heat again. The wall of glass is falling in torrents; larger pieces come crumbling to the ground faster and faster. Where had the solid iron that it had been before gone?

He'd leaned down and bit into her nipple and she screamed his name again.

Oh.

That explained a lot.

Her back arched against his, tense, tight, taunt every muscle in her body balanced on the zenith of two horribly wonderful things. Noises too primal for grunts and moans falling from her lips until even that is beyond her, her name lost, speech lost, even his name was now gone lost to this madness. She'd left making small helpless sounds again only this time it's because she couldn't get enough breath to make big ones.

He's whispering in her ear now, something over and over but she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand anything anymore but the pleasure and the pain and the tightness in her womb. Nothing but the feeling.

Finally, mercifully he finished the both of them with one last ragged cry and the connection of his fingers once again on her clit he brought her into release following helplessly behind himself with a howl and a thick burst of warmth deep inside. Her head fell back against the mattress from where it'd been pressed against the place where his neck met shoulder in a silent scream of absolute bliss as the world exploded in a myriad of colors.

The pleasure sent her rocketing over back up and around again and again as the wall finally splintered into pieces; she thrashes beneath him until she's sure that the wonderful seizure will snap her neck. She can feel his tears against her skin as the world finally comes back into play in a room dark highlighted with a blazing red, gold and green back lit with a blackness that knew all the colors and yet was none all at the same time.

In the space between voiceless and sound she mouthed the words of praise into the bedroom ceiling until the ragged shrieks and wailing started. In a last supernova of completion the world rolled to black, the excess fortunately became too much and everything faded.

When her stint into the darkness was over the first thing she was aware of was that she was still floating in the haze of perfect completion. The thought of moving was beyond her, the endorphins were still rushing so the aches and pains wouldn't start anytime soon judging by the way that she was feeling. Like floating in a blood warm water at ease with the world and everything in it, though soon the problems of the world would come crashing down on her head for what she'd just done unintentionally or not.

He's running his fingers through her hair reverently, venerating at the sheer scarlet of the strands in his post-coital state. She's lying on his chest now, being lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing and the feel of him so close. He pulls her up his body for another kiss, loving and sweet filled with his gratitude. "My beautiful love." He whispers and shining in his eyes she can see hers, the thick ring of molten gold surrounding her pupil and the ebony separating emerald from gold.

Lethargically she lays her head against his chest once again and falls into a satisfying sleep, her last thought before allowing true slumber to take her was a vision of the man from the past waking up in the enormous bed with its black silk sheets and numerous pillows. His tri-colored eyes blazing into the chambers he slept in and her name leaving his lips disbelievingly.

She comes to him willingly and he knows it, because if she wanted someone to be just master and never lover then she'd just go home.


End file.
